Kiseki no Seru
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de... ...je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fais et que si je devais recommencer, je le ferais sans hésiter. Avance t'es arrivé chez toi Bienvenue à Kiseki no Seru. Suite à un triple homicide volontaire, Aomine Daiki ce retrouva enfermer à la Kiseki no Seru. Que lui arrivera-t-il dans cet endroit si singulier ?
1. 1 - Arrestation

Je démarre encore une fic , non c'est pas vrai /brique/

Cette fois j'annonce la sauce se seras un Ao x Kaga ! 8D ( les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sinon KNB serais un véritable gang bang yaoi 8D )

Encore en univers alternatif vous allez avoir l'habitude avec moi !

# Enjoy

Chapitre - 1 : Arrestation

**\- Lâchez votre arme !**

**\- Les mains derrière la tête !**

**\- C'est bon, on le tiens !**

**\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Mr. Sano Takoyaki, vous avez le droit de garder le silence, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous ...**

Maintenant qu'il y repensait, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, enfin bon, il fallait s'y attendre, à jouer avec le feu on finit par s'y brûler. Pour ce qui est de la justice elle arrive toujours à nous rattraper quoi que l'on fasse. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça, les petits officiers qui l'avaient attrapé n'allaient pas tarder à avoir peur, les deux autres meurtres de la région ne s'étaient pas fait tout seuls. Il n'allait pas s'en vanter, surtout maintenant qu'il s'était fait prendre, mais son égaux s'en retrouvait plutôt bien mis en valeur.

Il se savait observé de par cette vitre noire pare-balle ou encore derrière ces caméras, cette énorme surveillance n'empêcha le jeune homme d'avoir un sourire étrange, à passer pour un fou dangereux autant le faire jusqu'au bout et puis peut être avait-il réellement perdus les pédales après tout. Ces parents avaient très certainement été appelé et ils devaient être déconfit de le voir comme ça, mais ça aussi il s'en fichait, ils auraient beau lui payer le meilleur des avocats, il était plus que coupable, le sang qui entachait ses mains était bien présent.

La porte en métal gris s'ouvrit et un homme, au costume sans doute aussi cher qu'un mois de salaire d'une personne normale, avec une expression bien trop sérieuse plaqué au visage pour dire qu'il était détendus, face à lui l'autre releva la tête et bougea ses poignets, le tintement métallique de ses menottes retentit dans l'espace clos, son sourire ne disparus pas.

**\- Oi, détendez vous, on dirait que vous avez un balais dans le cul là ...**

**\- Tss ...**

**\- Quoi ? Vous avez vraiment un truc là bas dedans ? ... Eh, honnêtement, qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Je suis attaché au cas ou vous auriez pas remarquez ...**

**\- Hum ... Tu as fait l'école du cirque avant d'être un meurtrier ?**

**\- ****ç****a ce peut que j'ai été somnambule quand j'étais gamin et que j'ai eu bouffé des clown, qui sait ?**

**\- Trêve de plaisanterie, Aomine Daiki, vingt-quatre ans, casier vierge jusqu'ici ... Je vais être direct, vous connaissez ses trois hommes ? Ou plutôt connaissiez ...** dit l'agent en faisant glisser plusieurs photos sur le bureau

**\- Si je disais que je les connaissais pas, j'imagine bien que se ne serait pas crédible du tout ...**

**\- Non, absolument pas ... Sur une échelle de crédibilité, sa ne monte même pas la première barre ...**

**\- Ah, cette galère, vous pouvez pas devinez tout seul comme un grand ?**

**\- Si j'avais un tel don, je ne m'ennuierais pas avec toi en ce moment même.**

**\- ****ç****a tiens la route, bon, ouais je les connaissait, dans les grandes lignes... **

**\- Comment ça, "dans les grandes lignes " ?**

**\- Oh, vite fait, comme une vieille parution de journal lue il y à quelques jours, tu vois ?**

**\- Tu as conscience d'où tu te trouves ?**

**\- Ouais et alors ?**

**\- Alors tu ferais mieux d'agir comme n'importe quelle personne en état d'arrestation, se trouvant en plein interrogatoire.**

**\- Pourquoi rentrer dans le moule ? Là au moins je suis sur que tu vas te souvenir de moi !**

**\- Tu es un abrutit ou bien ? Enfin passons ... Je ne pense pas que te chercher un avocat ou t'en commettre un d'office changera quoi que se soit à ta situation... Alors tu craches le morceau ?**

**\- Tu sais ce que ces gars là avait fait ?**

**\- J'ai déjà dis qu'ici c'est moi qui posais les question. Mais bon puisque tu n'as l'air disposé à parler bien sagement que si je répond, oui tout les trois accusé de viol à l'encontre d'une jeune femme hm ... **dit-il en farfouillant dans ses dossiers

**\- Momoi Satsuki.**

**\- Hum, oui c'est exact ... Ah ! Tu connais cette femme... C'est ta petite amie ? C'est ce qui t'a poussé à aller tuer ses trois hommes ?**

**\- Satsuki ? Ma petite amie ? Ah ah ! Laisse moi rire, elle est bien trop chiante pour ça et puis on se connais depuis qu'on est gosse, alors c'est plus la sœur que j'ai jamais eu et c'est réciproque pour elle, je suis le frère qu'elle aurais voulu. Alors malgré le fait qu'elle est un bonnet bien avantageux, baiser avec ma sœur c'est pas mon délire.**

**\- C'est donc un magnifique mobile que vous venez de me dire là ...**

**\- Je sais, je ne compte pas crier que je suis innocent, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que j'ai fait. Je sais aussi que faire justice sois même n'est pas une bonne idée, mais ça fait un bien fou. Vous pouvez pas imaginez ... La peur dans laquelle elle vivait, la honte qu'elle à subit l'à rendue fade et renfermée, c'est à peine si elle ose faire un pas dehors... Maintenant ces trois raclures ne risquent pas de recommencer. Sachez aussi que je ne regrette absolument pas ce que j'ai fais et que si je devais recommencer, je le ferais sans hésiter.**

**\- Je vois ...**

C'est ainsi que le métis se retrouva dans cette voiture en ligne direct pour l'asile ou la prison au choix. étant donné qu'il avait lâché un rire plutôt glauque quand les gars était venus le chercher dans la salle d'interrogatoire, et qu'il avait balancé un regard sarcastique à ses parents en les croisant dans le couloir, sans arrêter son rire sinistre. Maintenant il était dans sa "limousine" qui le mènerais à son _charmant palais_ et nouveau chez lui pour les nombreuses années à venir. Il soupira et s'avachit un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et ferma les yeux, ses meilleurs amis dans la vie avait toujours été "flemme" et "Morphée", et ces deux là n'allait pas le quitter parce qu'il se dirigeait vers le lieux de sa sentence, ils allaient même l'accompagner à l'intérieur de ses murs.

**\- Allez réveille toi la belle aux bois dormant !** grogna un des deux flics

**\- Tss ... Rappelle moi comme ça et je refais la carrosserie avec tes dents le poulet...** répondit le métis de mauvaise humeur

**\- C'est ça, aller avance t'es arrivé chez toi,** dis sarcastiquement le deuxième en traînant le bleu à l'intérieur des murs de la prison

Cet endroit ne ressemblait en rien à tout ce qu'il s'était imaginé, ce n'étais pas lugubre ou quoi que ce soit non, c'était pas un centre de loisirs non plus, les barreaux, les caméra et les vigiles un peu partout rappelais assez ou on se trouvais mais c'était assez joyeux pour une prison. C'est face à un géant violet que les flics le laissaient et s'en allèrent sans même lui dire au revoir.

**\- Hum... A plus les mal baisés, oubliez pas les préservatifs pour ce soir hein ?** leur cria le bleu avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête

Les deux agents de police se retournèrent d'un bloc et fusillèrent le détenus du regard avant de sortir. Le violet mâchait des pocky et le fixait ennuyé mais en même temps il était clairement amusé.

**\- C'est toi le nouveau qui va être ici ? Hum... Mine-chin ? Suis moi... je vais t'enlever tes bracelet et te donner un joli uniforme orange.**

**\- Mine-chin ?**

**\- Ouais ... Aomine Daiki c'est trop long ... Alors ce seras Mine-chin, comme tout ceux ici, tout le monde à des prénoms trop longs ...** expliqua vaguement le vigile, en lui tendant un uniforme à sa taille

**\- Merci ... Et toi c'est quoi ton nom ?**

**\- Murasakibara Atsuchi ... Tu peux te changer là bas ...**

**\- C'est encore plus long que moi ! **

**\- Peut être ... Mais je n'es pas besoin de m'appeler tout seul alors ça va... Juste à coter là, ce sont les cellule, tu es dans la soixante-neuf avec un colocataire nommé Kaga-chin... d l'autre coté tu as les douches communes au bout du couloir en tournant à droite... Ou à gauche ... Tu verras bien. En tout cas bienvenue à Kiseki no Seru*****. **

* = Cellules des miracles

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre 8D

une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? 8D


	2. 2 - Découverte

Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi ! XD

bon réponse aux reviews anonymous 8D

Guest - Merci *-*

Miyu-chan - Merci, pas grave tu à pensé à en laisser une et sa me fait vraiment plaisir !

xRegalius - Bonne année à toi aussi 8D Je regarde des images et j'ai des idées, je me demande si je ne suis pas un peu folle parfois XD J'aime bien les deux, sa dépends de comment c'est tourné après :3 si le texte est plus sentimental que descriptif la première personne rends super bien. L'humour j'aime ça, aussi lourd/nul soit-il XDD alors je vais en mettre partout ! Ah ? pourtant j'écris sous word ;-; et je me relis aux moins trois fois. Bluh je suis vraiment nulle en orthographe XD Merci de ta review !

tsuki-k - merci *-*

#Enjoy !

Chapitre - 2 : Découverte

La Kiseki no Seru, hein ? Le métis se demandait clairement où est-ce qu'il venait d'être envoyé, car clairement et définitivement cet endroit était tout ce qu'il y à d'imaginable mais certainement pas une prison. C'était tout bonnement impossible, sa ressemblait bien plus à un centre aéré pour les fous dangereux euh, pardon, les adultes ayant mal tournés. Pourquoi ?

Eh bien tout simplement, en premier lieu, lorsqu'il entra dans sa maintenant chambre les murs n'étaient pas gris et laids mais blanc, certes un peu sale mais blanc avec une quantité monstrueuse de photo de journal, poster en tout genre de joueur de basket. Toute la partie gauche de la chambre soixante-neuf était décorée comme le jardin de n'importe quel adolescent. Aomine soupira longuement, quel genre de gamin s'était il coltiné ? Bon il aimait le basket, ils auraient un sujet de conversation mais ... Enchaînant un deuxième soupir à fendre l'âme il sortit après avoir enfilé le "joli" costume orange donné par l'autre géant.

Il avança sans chercher à savoir s'il pouvait ou non, mais d'après le peu que lui avait dit Murasakibara il devait pouvoir être libre de ses mouvements, à droite au fond de ce long couloir presque interminable les douches communes étaient bien là. Quelqu'un devait y être quand au bruit d'eau qui en sortait, haussant les épaules il partit en direction de la gauche et là ce fut le pompon, la crise sur le gâteau, le choux en haut de la pièce montée ... Le nouvel arrivant eu l'impression de basculer dans une autre dimension en arrivant à "la salle commune".

La pièce était vaste et très généreusement éclairée en lumière naturelle dut aux nombreuses fenêtres qui faisaient le tour des murs. Il y avait de tout la dedans, dans sa tête et pendant que personne ne semblait l'avoir vu, il décida de séparer l'immensité des lieux en trois. En premier le coin repas, chaises tables et tout ce qui va avec en face d'un genre de bar. Le coin lecture ? des bibliothèques remplies à ras-bord et des petits bureaux. Le coin détente, il y avais tout, télévisions, consoles, flipper tous, mais alors absolument tout, même de la pâte à modeler. Au fond de ce qu'Aomine qualifiais de grand merdier, il y avais une porte maintenue ouverte par une cale en bois.

Des cris joyeux provenait de l'extérieur, pas spécialement d'humeur, comme toujours, après tout à l'intérieur le bleu était un ours mal léché, il s'avança dans le seul but de s'avachir sur un des sofa encore libre, malheureusement pour lui à peine eu-t-il posé ses fesses dessus qu'une discussion ou dispute, il ne savait pas trop, attira son attention et lui fit tourner la tête en direction du bruit. Un gars aux cheveux inhabituellement gris lançait des piques à une touffe blonde qui visiblement tentait de ne pas craquer sous la violence morale de son adversaire.

**\- Oooh ... Tu veux vraiment pas me répondre, hein ? Tu sais les putes dans ton genre c'est la bouche pleine qu'elle se taise ... **

**\- J'ai rien à te dire ...** répondit finalement le blond

**\- Ah, moi non plus je veux juste te refaire le portait salope, lève toi si t'es un homme ... Ah non c'est vrai t'es juste une putain c'est vrai ...** ricana le gris en lui envoyant un sourire malsain

**\- Haizaki ! Arrêtes-ça tout de suite...** Dis une voix pleine d'assurance provenant d'un petit être aux cheveux ... Framboise ?

Aomine passablement énervé par le comportement de l'autre homme qu'il trouvait exécrable et le fait qu'il est une plus grande gueule qu'un chameau le fit grogner, il voulait piquer un somme sur un canapé. Pas écouter un abrutit sortir des conneries plus grosses que lui, et l'arrivé de cet homme à l'aura écrasante ne semblait avoir eu aucun effet. Alors grande gueule pour grande gueule, il ne s'était jamais retenu de dire haut et fort ce qu'il pensait ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Il se leva donc en grognant bruyamment et en toisant le fameux Haizaki.

**\- 'Tain ... Oh le branlo tu vas arrêter ton cirque de macho en manque de bite ?! Nan parce que là t'a pas l'air d'un con à hurler sur c'pauvre gars en le traitant de pute alors que, clairement ta bouche s'ouvre bien plus vite et bien plus grand que la sienne.**

**\- Hein ?! T'es qui toi ?! Oh t'es le nouveau et tu veux venir imposé ta loi ?! T'as crus au marchand d sable peut être ?! C'pas parce que t'es un étranger que tu peux te croire tout permis sale batard ! **

Sentant une colère noire monter le long de tout son être, Aomine haussa un sourcil tout en lui envoyant un regard haineux, se contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait, il remarqua que des gens aux cheveux plus coloré les uns que les autres s'étaient attroupé autour du blond. L'envie de meurtre du métis et aussi les cris, et surtout les cris, avait ramené des gens de l'extérieur, d'ailleurs l'un d'eux s'approchait.

**\- J'ai déjà buter trois gars, un de plus un de moins je fais pas la différence...** menaça Aomine

Alors qu'Haizaki allait répondre d'un autre provocation un violent coup de pied s'abattit sur ses cotes, le faisant tituber jusqu'à s'écrouler par terre sous la vive douleur ressentie.

**\- T'as un problème avec les étrangers sac à merde ? Et si t'as un soucis avec les putes aussi je peux m'arranger pour te faire comprendre ce que c'est, t'auras pas le temps de tousser que je t'aurais déjà enculé tête de fion ! Alors maintenant casse toi d'là si tu tiens à ton cul ... Et les prochains jours aussi, je suis pas sûr qu'on est du beurre avant un moment !** hurla un garçon aux cheveux bicolore et aux yeux rouge sang.

Se relevant maladroitement encore un peu sonné l'argenté envoya un regard noir à toute la salle, à ce moment là Aomine rit. L'attention se figeant sur lui. Il se gratta la nuque, soupira et ferma un œil, lançant un regard torve à son homologue.

**\- T'es un comique toi, tu sais pas quand t'aplatir, parce que la tu vois t'es aussi menaçant qu'une tortue ou un poisson rouge ... Et je suis tout aussi japonais que toi connard !**

Clairement vexé l'autre s'enfuit non sans marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles et continuer de fusiller tout le monde du regard. La tension dans la salle redescendit d'un cran et les sanglots du blonds se firent entendre, rapidement calmé par l'assemblé plus coloré que le drapeau de la gay pride. Intrigué par ce tableau pouvant donner une cris d'épilepsie à n'importe quelle personne atteinte par ce phénomène il s'approcha avant d'être stoppé par ce même homme qui avait frapper la sale race qui venait de décamper la queue entre les jambes.

**\- C'est donc toi le nouveau ? **

**\- T'en vois d'autres des têtes que tu connais pas ?** renifla dédaigneusement Aomine

**\- Tss ... Bon partons au moins sur de bonnes bases hein ? On va devoir se partager la même chambre pendant longtemps ... Kagami Taïga.**

**\- Oh c'est toi, Aomine Daiki, ravis de savoir qu'on semble avoir maintenant un ennemi commun en plus de la piaule commune ... Pis d'abord c'était qui ce con là ? Et ...**

**\- Haizaki Shougo, anciennement voleur très violent, aujourd'hui encore il cherche toujours un prétexte pour se battre, une mauvaise personne.** répondit la touffe framboise du groupe

**\- Techniquement si on est tous ici c'est qu'on est pas vraiment fréquentable ...**

**\- hum ... C'est vrai, nous sommes tous des cas étranges que la société ne désire en aucun cas mélangé au reste .. Ah, c'est triste quelque part, n'est-ce pas Daiki ?**

**\- Et toi, t'es qui framboise-man ?**

**\- Moi ? Akashi Seijuro bien sûr.** dit il sur le ton de l'évidence même

**\- Oh ... Murasakibara ?! Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Dans cette tenue ?**

**\- J'avais la même tout à l'heure Mine-chin ...**

**\- Tu ne lui à donc rien dit Murasakibara ?** soupira discrètement le vert en remontant ses lunettes

**\- Non, j'avais faim ... Je suis allé directement au réfectoire après lui avoir donné l'uniforme ... **râla le géant d'une voix traînante

**\- L'intérieur de ce bâtiment est entièrement gérer par les prisonniers eux mêmes...** expliqua donc l'homme en remontant encore ses lunettes.

**\- Putain ... Mais je suis tombé où là ? L'asile ouais... J'aurais préféré l'asile ...**

**\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?** demanda Kagami

**\- Pour tomber de un, sur un connard aux cheveux de grand-mère et aussi bien coiffé que mon cul, puis sur un Gijoe aux doubles sourcils, une framboise vivante, une carotte vivante, un Ken aux allures de Barbie, un gus plus blanc qu'une merde de laitier et un géant faisant de la pate à modeler, y à que sur moi que ça peut tomber ...**

Voilà pour ce chapitre deux ! visiblement bien attendus :3

merci pour toutes vos reviews sa fait chaud au coeur !


	3. 3 - Toute une histoire de chiffres ou

J'arrive enfin avec le chap 3 /o

Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé pour les chapitres d'avant ;w; !

#Enjoy! :3

Chapitre - 3 : Toute une histoire de chiffres ou histoire tout court

Suite à la déclaration du métis, l'américain éclata de rire bien qu'il fut lui aussi visé par les drôles de surnoms que le nouvel arrivant leur avait attribué. Les soupirs et les mines déconfites elles aussi étaient au rendez-vous. Akashi le darda de ses yeux hétérochromes en croisant les bras, un sourire étrange fleurissant sur son visage alors qu'il tirait deux chaises, indiquant silencieusement que les deux seuls idiots encore debout pouvait s'assoir, et ils ne leur en fallut pas plus pour se décider. S'asseyant avec la délicatesse d'un pachyderme dans un magasin de porcelaine, Aomine haussa un sourcil lorsque même la chaise lui répondit d'un grincement bruyant face à sa délicatesse pour finir par céder, le bleu se retrouvant par terre avant de pouvoir demander son reste. Le premier à ouvrir la bouche le fit tout en remontant ses lunettes.

**\- Tu devrais t'assoir plus doucement sur ses chaises, elles ne sont pas assez solide pour supporter des assises si brutales ...**

**\- Je crois que je viens de m'en rendre compte, merci capitaine Obivious !** grogna le concerné en se relevant pour se mettre sur autre chaise, fusillant du regard l'Américain se foutant royalement de lui

**\- Kagami-kun, tu ne devrais pas te moquer de la sorte tout en sachant qu'il t'es arrivé une situation similaire quand tu es entré ici**, murmura presque le petit turquoise

**\- Ouais mais ça il était pas obligé de le savoir**, renifla le concerné en croisant les bras

Ils commencèrent ainsi une vive et longue discussion entre eux, le blond qui semblait encore à peine se remettre des durs mots qui lui avait été dit, souriait à pleine dents en demandant des tonnes de nouvelles de l'extérieur, comme d'autres, le métis se renseignait plus ou moins sur les lieux et les personnes autour de lui ou même un peu de toutes celles présentes ici, importantes ou non, on ne sait jamais sur qui on peut tomber. Oui c'est sur, on l'ignore et lorsqu'on arrive, soit on reste dans son coin, soit on accoste, mais peut importe qui, on tomberas toujours sur le pire ou le meilleur et pour le coup, Aomine ne savait pas dans quelle catégorie les mettre. Le pire du meilleur ou le meilleur du pire ?

**\- Ok, c'est cool, je sais comment vous vous appelez tous et j'ai capté les trucs des horaires, pour les repas et tous ce qui va avec mais ... Comment vous vous êtes retrouver dans ce trou ?** demanda le basané

**\- Tu es drôlement curieux maintenant Mine-chin ... **soupira le violet en revenant s'assoir en mâchouillant un pocky

**\- Nan je veux juste équilibrer la balance, vous savez ce que je fais ici vous**. bouda presque le bleu

**\- Je vois. Ca permettra de conclure les présentations, bonne idée** , sourit étrangement Akashi, Par qui veux tu commencer ? Moi ?

**\- Si tu tiens à pourvoir dormir tranquillement les premiers temps ici commence pas par lui, simple conseil d'ami**, suggéra un brun à lunette, **enfin, c'est juste un conseil hein ? Sur ce, j'y vais j'ai un Mako-chan furieux d'être enfermé dans la chambre depuis hier à calmer **

Aussitôt son intervention faite, il repartit en souriant, trottinant presque en sortant de la salle, Aomine se gratta la nuque et soupira, marmonnant un " encore une drôle de bête".

**\- Ah, avant que je découvre des malades mentaux, c'est quoi ce deuxième chiffre sous celui de prisonnier là ...**

**\- Tu es horrible Aomine-cchi, on est pas des malades mentaux !**

**\- Ce petit chiffre est sensé désigné les personnes dangereuses des moins dangereuses dans l'ordre décroissant, le chiffre 1 seras donc le plus haut, comme dans un jeux de carte ou le chiffre 1 désigne l'as ... Ou encore l'ace d'une équipe de basket, l'atout, la carte maitresse ...** énuméra Midorima

**\- Oi, c'est bon j'ai compris ... 9 ... oh, donc je suis pas considéré comme dangereux ... C'est bon à savoir ...**

**\- Alors ?** continua à sourire Akashi

**\- Humm ... 4,1,9,10,2 et 5 ... C'est assez hétérogène tout ça ... Me regardez pas comme ça même moi j'suis surpris d'avoir sortis un truc comme ça... numéro 82,10 Kise ...**

**\- On dirait tu tire au loto mon gars**, ricana Kagami

**\- Quoi ?** s'étonna le blondinet

**\- Comment tu t'es retrouvé là ? Tu étais bien livreur de pizza nan ? Les gens n'arrête pas les autres pour rien, en général, alors qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? T'as tué qui... **

**\- Personne !** s'écria Ryota en agitant les mains dans tout les sens, ses deux ambres voilé par l'affolement soudain, **C'est ... euh ... Shougo avait pas tout à fait tords tout à l'heure ... Hum ...**

Je m'appelle Kise Ryota, j'ai 19 ans, presque un mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour moins de quatre-vingt kilo, des cheveux blonds comme les blé et fins, les yeux ambres et des traits fins. Je ne possède pas le meilleur travail du monde mais j'en ai un, ce qui est déjà bien, livrer des pizza me permet de vivre pour le moment, je viens tout juste de prendre mon propre appartement... Jeune et bien foutu, un toit et un boulot ! Que demander de plus ?

Peut être, pouvoir revoir mes parents emprisonné après avoir volé une banque ?

Parce que nous avions des gros soucis financier.

Peut être, pouvoir manger trois fois par jour sans risquer de ne pas pouvoir manger les quatre derniers jours du mois ?

Parce que j'ai peur de dépenser mon peu d'argent.

Peut être, ne pas avoir à me soucier de savoir si je vais réussir à payer mes factures en plus de mon loyer ?

Parce que j'ai des soucis financier.

Peut être ... Un travail qui paye mieux ? Ou alors un autre ?

Parce que l'actuel ne suffit pas.

Je m'appelle Kise Ryota, j'ai 20 ans, presque un mètre quatre-vingt-dix pour moins de quatre-vingt kilos, des cheveux blonds comme les blé et fins, les yeux ambres ternis et des traits fins . Je ne possède pas les meilleurs travails du monde; Mais j'en ai deux, ce qui est fatiguant, je ne livre plus les pizzas tard le soir, non, j'ai deux travails maintenant, le soir est réservé à ce deuxième emploi. je viens tout juste de commencer à sentir la fatigue... Jeune et bien foutu, un toit et deux boulots ! Que demander de plus ?

Une chose. Une seule, que je ne pourrais plus jamais ne plus trainer à mon pied comme un boulet. La honte de moi même, je voudrais qu'elle disparaisse. Qu'elle me laisse vivre mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible, maintenant et ce depuis le jour ou tout à commencer il y quelque mois, dès que j'y suis entré c'était fini. J'étais enchaîné tous les soirs au Saopland* de kabuchiko*, marchant le soir dans les rues de Tokyo pour aller travailler après être passé chez moi prendre une rapide douche et surtout me changer.

Je m'appelle Kise Ryota, j'ai 21 ans, un mètre quatre-vingt-neuf pour soixante-dix-sept kilos, des cheveux blonds comme les blé et fins, les yeux ambres ternis et vidés d'espoir. Des traits fins longuement parcourus chaque soir . Je ne possède pas le meilleur travail du monde; Il est fatiguant et dégradant, je ne livre presque plus de pizzas, non, je passe plus de temps dans les hôtels ou chez les gens voir même parfois au Saopland, grâce au salaire, livreur passe au second plan, je prends même des congés ! Que demander de ... Rien, j'ai simplement raté ma vie.

De plus maintenant je suis majeur, si je me fait prendre par la police d'un quelconque manière je suis cuit. Alors, je regard une dernière fois les murs de velours du bordel, les nombreux tapis aux couleurs chaleureuses et tous les objets qui constituent cet endroit. Le patron soupire et passe une mains dans ses cheveux argentés, tout le monde prépare son départ, visiblement le chef à des soucis, il met la clé sous la porte. Aucun "employé" n'en sais plus, mais pour la plupart nous avons encore beaucoup de contacts et d'autre vont se refaire une vie, plus belle et bien plus honnête en partant ailleurs. Mais pas moi, l'argent facile en plus de mon petit boulot de livreur ça me va très bien. Vendre mon corps c'est devenus une partie de mon quotidien, est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu triste ? Oui je me suis posé la question mais je n'es jamais vraiment cherché la réponse. De toute manière je n'aurais jamais pu en sortir, qui voudrais embaucher le fils de deux parents qui ont cambriolé la banque principale de Tokyo ? Personne.

Je m'appelle Kise Ryota, j'ai 22 ans, un mètre quatre-vingt-neuf pour soixante-dix-sept kilos, des cheveux blonds comme les blé et fins, les yeux ambres ternis et vidés d'espoir, juste vide. Des traits fins, féminin et convoité par de nombreuses personnes. Je ne possède plus d travail. Je ne livre plus de pizzas et je ne passe plus dans le lit d'hommes ou de femmes, non actuellement je suis, les mains lié par des menottes, assis à l'arrière d'une voiture de police, je reconnais parfaitement les deux officiers à l'intérieur, la grande brune m'avait soutenue alors que je me retrouvais seul l'autre petit homme trainait mes parents dans la voiture. Ironie du sort ? Ils se seront vraiment occupé de toute la famille. Leur regards sont couvert de diverses émotions, déception, tristesse, colère, dégout ?

**\- Maintenant, je suis le numéro 82/10 mais, je suis toujours Kise Ryota et j'ai 23 ans, je suis toujours moi, même derrière ce chiffre et ses pratiques douteuses**. sourit-il mollement en terminant de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé, **Aomine-cchi tu peux arrêter de me regarder avec les yeux ronds comme ça ? c'est terrifiant !**

**\- Attends, des cheveux argenté ? ... Ton boss c'était l'autre cinglé ?! hum... Hazna ... Haza... Kizaha ? ... Ah, non, Haizaki ?!** grommela le basané

**\- Oui, Shougo était mon patron ... Mais peut de temps après il est arrive ici lui aussi, enfermé pour trafic de stupéfiant et autre choses comme ça ...**

**\- Je ne savais pas ce que tu faisais la non plus kise-kun ... Mais dans tous les cas je trouve que tu es un idiot, je suis persuadé qu'Aomine-kun pense la même chose**, la petit bleu avait le chic de se manifester quand personne ne s'y attendait et il récolta un sursaut quasiment collectif

**\- Eh ?! Tu es horrible kuroko-cchi !** s'indigna le blond

**\- Ouais et il à raison, pourquoi tu t'es pas battu ?** marmonna une voix

**\- Hein ? ... Contre qui ? **

**\- Pas qui mais quoi, tu as tout de suite baissé les bras face au préjugés qui t'entourait à cause de tes parents, tu aurais pu te battre, mais au fond, tu n'en à pas eu la force et tu as preféré renoncer, andouille !** tout en braillant le brun abattit son poing sur le sommet du crane de sa victime qui glapit et pleura faussement

**\- Kasamatsu-san ! Ca fait mal !**

**\- Rien à foutre, ça fais plus de vingt minutes que je t'attends pour ta visite médicale et moi j'ai pas la patience de Takao, alors ramène toi, j'ai déjà eu la décence de te laisser finir ton histoire alors viens là**, annonça le dit Kasamatsu en trainant Kise derrière lui

**\- Félicitation tu viens de rencontrer un des médecin de la Kiseki no Seru, souffla Kagami, Au fait t'as bien dit que tu as eu joué au basket nan ? **

**\- Ouais, et ?**

**\- Après une si longue histoire, une petite pause pour se dégourdir en one and one sa te dis ?**

**\- Humm ... Pourquoi pas, je vais t'éclater la tronche, t'oseras même plus sortir de la piaule**

**\- C'est ça ! Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu' * ?** ricana le rouge

**\- Hein ? **

Les deux se levèrent d'un pas vif, se regardant avec défi, filant vers la porte ouverte, il arrivèrent sur un terrain de basket entouré de barrières. Les deux jeunes adultes commencèrent donc à s'affronter, chacun cherchant la dominance sur l'autre, sans la trouver bien évidement. Enchainant les paniers d'un coté comme de l'autre, un sourire faisant presque trois fois le tour de leur visage, jouant tout simplement, parc qu'avant toute chose, ce sont deux grands enfants amoureux du basket.

Saopland : C'est un peu un genre de bordel japonais. ( de luxe ou non ) pour faire simple la pupute ( c'est plus mignon que pute XD ) et le client font les préliminaire dans des douches que tu peux jamais imaginer tellement elles sont luxueuse pis apès ils font joujou avec des huiles (lubrifiante ! pas d'olive ou de tournesol hein ? XD ) sur un matelas gonflable puis direction la chambre /o

kabuchiko : Quartier très chaud de Tokyo, en gros le nombre de pupute et de gigolo au mètre carré est équivalent à celui de sardine dans leur pot.

* : référence à une pub milka XD je devrais aller me faire soigner moi ? XD

voilà, reviews ? le Aokaga avancera doucement mais il seras là après euh ... pas mal de chapitre, parce que des gens chelou vous allez en manger 8D


	4. 4 - L'inconscience d'un grand enfant

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! J'ai encore une fois un retard plus que monstrueux et je n'es pas du tout d'excuse à part peut être que j'ai eu mes examens et que la j'attends les résultats ? ...

Je vous es fait attendre longtemps pour un chapitre pas forcément long en fait comme ceux que j'ai l'habitude de faire :c ( pardon aussi pour els éventuelles fautes qu'il doit rester par ci par là ;-; )

Les personnages ne m'appartienne évidemment pas ! ( regardez ce que j'en fais ! ) XD

Bon allez en espérant que ça vous plaise :D

#Enjoy !

Chapitre - 4 : L'inconscience d'un grand enfant

Le bruit de l'impact du ballon avec le sol s'évanouit, laissant place à des souffles rapides et haché par l'effort. Des rires, des insultes et des provocations, mais surtout beaucoup d'insultes. Les deux compères vulgaires partirent se rassoir en se fusillant du regard, la pause avait été courte et intense physiquement, d'autant plus qu'aucun des deux n'avaient pris le temps de s'échauffer avant de commencer à jouer, demain matin : bonjour, courbatures ! Redescendant doucement sur terre Aomine constata que Kise n'était pas revenu puis se tourna vers le géant du groupe qui avalait chips après chips, sans même prendre la peine d'avoir la bouche vide avant d'en reprendre. Le métis échappa une grimace de dégout en le regardant manger comme un goinfre qui aurait sauté ses repas pendant au moins une semaine. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour occuper autrement Murasakibara.

**\- Bon, si on continuais, 17, 9 ... Oi, Murasakibara !**

**\- Gné ? Un problème Mine-chin ?**

**\- Hormis ta façon de manger actuellement qui ressemble à un castor autiste ? non. Comment tu es arrivé là toi ?**

**\- Eeeh ... Par la porte comme tout le monde, non ? **

**\- Je crois que tu es un cas désespéré Murasakibara**, soupira le vert

**\- Dites moi qu'il le fait exprès**, s'étonna le bleu

**\- Non, il est on ne peux plus sérieux, si on peut appeler ça du sérieux, Atsuchi arrête de t'empiffrer et réfléchis cinq minutes ... **ordonna d'une voix presque trainante Akashi

**\- Mais ...** il bouda quelques secondes et avec une moue adorable fixa le métis

**\- Pourquoi t'es en taule ? C'mieux là ?**

**\- Aaah ... C'est ça que tu voulais savoir ...**

**\- Sa me semblait évident, puisque Kise avait parlé de lui il y à une dizaine de minutes**, marmonna Kagami

**\- Je n'écoutait pas**, répondit du tac au tac le violet

**\- Au moins t'es honnête**, ricana Aomine

Je m'appelle Murasakibara Atsuchi, j'ai 24 ans, je dépasse les deux mètres et je suis le dernier de tous mes frères et sœurs. L'aîné de ma famille, Hakushi, à seize ans de plus que moi, ensuite vient les faux jumeaux Aki et Yuki ils ont deux ans de moins que Hakushi puis le cadet Sabaru, il à cinq ans de plus que moi. J'ai une grande famille, dans tous les sens du terme, en taille et en nombre. Je ne suis attiré que par peu de choses, l'ennui est peut être mon meilleur ami mais le peu de choses que j'aime me suffise. La nourriture et Muro-chin sont tout mon univers et ma famille mais ça c'est obligatoire, qui n'aime pas sa famille ?

Qui est Muro-chin ? Muro-chin c'est mon petit-ami. C'est aussi un client régulier du café dans lequel je travaille en tant que serveur. J'aime vraiment beaucoup Muro-chin. Je n'aime pas les choses compliquées, mais lui si. Aujourd'hui je suis en prison, une prison très bizarre mais une prison quand même. Je suis ici parce que j'ai tué un homme. C'était il y à cinq ans. J'étais déjà avec Muro-chin depuis deux ans. Je venais de finir mon service et nous étions tout les deux au centre commercial. Il m'avait offert pleins de pâtisseries et il se cherchait de nouvelles chaussures. Mais passant d'une boutique à une autre on est finalement rentré dans un magasin de vêtement.

Il à commencé à essayer toutes sortes de tenues. Certaines le rendant vraiment très attirant, autant qu'une boite de mochi, non plus qu'une de ses boites. Même une vendeuse avait rit en le voyant faire, sortir tourner sur lui même et me demander un "Alors?" tout en sachant que je lui répondait toujours la même chose. Après il m'as dis d'aller m'acheter à manger dans la boutique d'en face en me donnant quelques yens, il ne voulais pas que je vois la tenue qu'il avait choisie. Alors que je sortais avec un donuts dans la bouche un homme armé hurlait et retenait Muro-chin contre lui, l'objet tranchant contre les cotes de Muro-chin.

Face eux il y a la sécurité et quelques policiers arrivent. Ils parlent entre eux, cherchant à raisonner l'homme qui retient Muro-chin en otage. Moi je suis derrière l'homme avec d'autres personnes, mais le monsieur ne fait même pas attention à nous. Je m'approche d'eux, étonnant plusieurs petits groupes ne bougeant pas, le ravisseur se retourne, décalant l'arme. Alors j'en profite et je le décale de Muro-chin et je le décale peut être un peu trop fort.

Je m'appelle Murasakibara Atsuchi et du haut de mes deux mètres je ne contrôle pas ma force. L'homme à chuter par dessus une rambarde du centre commercial à plusieurs étage. Nous étions au troisième étage. Un horrible bruit de craquement à suivis sa chute.

**\- C'est à ce moment là que j'ai compris que je venais de faire une grosse bêtise ... J'ai donner un paquet de pocky à Muro-chin et j'ai donné mes mains à un agent qui s'approchait, il était gentil. Il m'avait laissé mon sac remplis de confiseries**...

**\- Tu es juste beaucoup trop simplet, tu ne réfléchis pas assez et tu es vraiment malchanceux ... Tu devrais essayer d'écouter l'horoscope parfois, nanodayo ...**

**\- Et toi tu devrais penser un peu plus par toi même Shintaro. Oha-asa n'a pas empêcher ton arrivée ici**. répliqua Akashi

**\- Je me demande pourquoi le destin en à voulu ainsi ?**

**\- Tu ne jure donc que par ce stupide horoscope qui passe à la radio tout les matins ?** soupira Aomine

**\- Ce n'est pas stupide, de plus ça ne passe pas que le matin, mais à heure régulière après sept heure dix ... Les prédictions d'Oha-asa sont toujours juste...**

**\- Oha-asa avait elle prédit que tu te retrouvais en prison ?** demanda presque sarcastiquement le bleu

\- **Absolument.** répondit le vert en remontant ses lunettes.

Le métis s'étouffa avec sa propre salive en entendant la réponse du vert, dans sa quinte de toux il vit Kagami lui faire signe de se rapprocher, avec une légère réticence, il se pencha sur le coté pour être plus près tout en haussant un sourcil.

**\- Il est dingue d'horoscope en plus d'être dingue tout court ... **chuchota Kagami

**\- Je ne suis pas "dingue" comme tu le dit si bien Bakagami, tu ne vas pas te mettre à dire autant d'idiotie que Takao tout de même ? D'autant plus que tu es aussi discret que lui, nanodayo ...** soupira le vert

**\- Ne parle pas trop fort de Takao-kun, il serait capable d'arriver dans la minute qui suit pour te trainer dans son cabinet ... **suggéra Kuroko

**\- Si ça se trouve c'est déjà trop ...** commença Akashi

**\- Shin-chan !** s'exclama une voix enjouée

**\- Tard ...** acheva Midorima

En effet une petite tornade brune venait de surgir dans la salle et sauter derrière la chaise du vert, un sourire immense plaqué au visage.

**\- Un problème Takao ?**

**\- Hmm ... Non, aucun. Je viens juste te prévenir que demain j'ai avancé ton heure pour ta thérapie !** répondit joyeusement Kazunari

**\- Attends une minute ! T'es un psychiatre toi là ?** beugla Aomine

L'entièreté de la tablé fixa le bleu comme s'il était soudainement devenu quelque chose d'anormal, ce fut le rire de Takao qui les ramenèrent sur terre.

**\- Ah ah ah ah ! Ne le regardez pas comme ça le pauvre, mais oui en effet je suis médecin psychologue, on dirait pas, hein ?** s'amusa le brun

**\- je suis pas le seul à m'être fait piégé ...** souffla Murasakibara avec ennui

**\- Vous jugez au premier regard tout les deux ...** soupira Akashi

**\- Vous n'observez pas assez.** Acheva le petit bleuté

**\- Oh ça va !** grogna le métis en laissant une moue boudeuse s'afficher sur son visage, **j'ai cru t'était un ado attardé ... Tu fais jeune pour un toubib **

**\- Je suis pas si vieux que ça non plus hein ? J'ai seulement vingt-six ans ... Enfin bon moi je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot, à demain Shin-chan !** sourit-il en faisant un clin d'œil au vert, ne relevant pas le " ado attardé qui venait de lui être balancé à la figure.

**-Il est toujours aussi ... Vif ?** s'étonna le bleu en voyant le brun disparaitre dans un couloir

**\- Toujours. Même lorsque la chance n'est pas avec lui, nanodayo. **

**\- C'est pas la chance qui va enlever l'énergie d'un gars hyperactif tu sais ?** ricana l'américain

**\- Tu marque un point cette fois ci Kagami ...** admit le vert

**\- J'ai beau chercher je vois pas ...** céda Daiki en laissant sa tête basculer sur le coté, **vu ton chiffre t'es quand même dangereux hein ? mais avec ton attitude je vois pas, y manque un bout à l'équation comme les gens studieux disent ... A ton tour de passer à la casserole 6 prisonnier, 5 Midorima Shintaro ... **

**\- Comme tu voudras, de toute manière je serais passer à un moment ou à un autre,** répondit-il en remontant machinalement ses lunettes

Voilà 8D j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu ,parce que comme je l'es dis en haut je pond encore un chapitre court TTwTT

une petite reviews ? même si c'est pour me taper dessus ca me va ...


	5. 5 - schizoïde

Bon alors voici ce cinquième chapitre ! J'y es mis deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup, enfin j'aime quasiment tous les personnages de KNB XD

Mes très chers lecteurs je n'es jamais fais autant de recherches que pour trouver ce que je cherchais pour ce chapitre ! :O

A votre bon plaisir !

#Enjoy

Chapitre - 5 : Schizoïde

Je m'appelle Midorima Shintaro, j'ai vingt-sept ans, je mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-quinze pour soixante-dix-neuf kilos. Mon groupe sanguin est B. Je suis né un sept juillet, mon signa astrologique est donc cancer. Je possède une myopie sévère qui m'oblige à porter des lunettes à très forte correction. Je suis aussi porteur d'un second handicap, depuis que je suis né je n'es jamais été capable de ressentir la moindre émotion. Joie, tristesse, colère, regret, amour, dégout ... Chaque émotions et ressentit ne sont pour moi que de vagues description que j'ai lues dans des livres. Je n'es pas non plus de nourriture préféré, de loisir que j'aime ou non, de personne que j'apprécie ou que je déteste. Rien. Je ne connais rien de tout ça.

Je m'appelle Midorima Shintaro, j'ai 18 ans, je suis étudiant en médecine et je souffre d'un trouble de la personnalité schizoïde aigüe. Lorsque que j'ai été diagnostiqué comme tel sa n'as rien changé pour moi, mais étant donné qu'autour de moi les gens semblaient préoccupés j'ai accédé à une de leur requête, j'ai trouver une occupation, je me suis mis à écouter et à suivre l'horoscope le jour ou ce qu'il à dis correspondait à ce qu'il venait de m'arriver. Depuis c'est mon unique croyance. J'ai toujours mon objet chanceux du jour à mes cotés. Le jour ou je me suis fait arrêter aussi je l'avais, c'est ce même objet qui m'a amené là ou je suis aujourd'hui.

Globalement c'était un jour comme les autres. Un week-end pluvieux obligeant chaque membre de ma famille à rester bien au chaud et à l'abris dans la maison. Tous regroupé dans le salon devant un téléfilm sans intérêt. Mon père et ma petite sœur sirotant un thé, ma mère s'amusant sur des mots fléchés tout en jetant de brefs regards à l'écran plasma. Moi je venais de m'isoler dans le couloir, écouteurs dans les oreilles, pour pourvoir profiter de l'annonce d'Oha-asa, je m'étais réveillé trop tard pour écouter le tout premier horoscope à six heure vingt, je me suis donc rabattu sur le suivant dans les environs de huit heure et demi. J'ai tiré la grimace en entendant que les cancer était en douzième position.

"Mais ne vous en faites pas ! tout ne seras pas tout noir aujourd'hui, vous découvrirez quelque chose que vous ignorez ! Toutefois faites attention à ne pas allez trop loin ou vous pourriez en subir les conséquences ! Bien passons à l'objet chanceux du jour ! Un couteau ..."

Je m'appelle Midorima Shintaro et armé de mon objet chanceux de ce jour là, je suis allé dans le salon et j'ai assassiné de sang froid ma mère, mon père et ma petite soeur. Tout du moins c'est le titre qu'ils avaient, pour moi ils n'étaient et n'ont jamais été rien d'autre que des personnes que je voyais chaque jours. Comme mes camarades de classe, comme la boulangère ... des étrangers. J'avais oublié un détail la fenêtre du salon était ouverte et donnait une vue direct sur la gendarmerie. Le temps que je m'en rende compte la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas et plusieurs hommes armés me lorgnaient de derrière leurs pistolets. Les cris les avaient alertés.

**\- C'est ainsi que je me suis fais arrêté par la police ...** soupira Midorima

**\- T'as rien ressentit du tout en les tuant ? **Le métis réprima un frisson d'horreur à la fin de l'histoire et en posant sa question

**\- Je pensais que sa changerais peut être quelque chose de les tuer avec mon couteau chanceux mais non. C'était à peu près la même ... sensation ? que lorsque la tartine tombe coté confiture, c'est banal, nanodayo.**

**\- Rassure moi, tu vas pas décider un jour de buter toute la prison juste pour savoir ci cette fois là ca va marcher ?** déglutit le bleu

**\- Ah ah ah ! Nan maintenant il à un traitement pour devenir humain**, se moqua ouvertement Kagami

**\- Je suis déjà humain Bakagami.** répliqua le vert**, non je ne vais pas tenter de tuer toutes les personnes ici ... Moi je ne suis pas comme ça, j'ai bien saisis qu'essayer ça était une mauvaise idée.**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends Shintaro ?**

**\- Rien Akashi ... Rien du tout.**

**\- Maintenant j'ai presque peur de connaitre la suite ...** marmonna le métis en regardant alternativement Akashi, Kagami et Kuroko

**\- Apres réflexion, je commence à croire que tu es un poltron Aomine-kun. **

**\- Pardon ?! Nan mais j'te ...**

**\- Ouais t'as raison Kuroko, c'est une poules mouillé en fait ...** s'amusa Kagami

**\- Mine-chin est un peureux ... Moi je vais aller voir si je peux avoir à manger, bye bye ... **Annonça le violet en se déplaçant mollement jusqu'au "coin bouffe".

**\- Mais fermez là oh ! Je suis pas une poule mouillé ! C'est juste que c'est vachement glauque tout ça ! Il est "classé" cinq et son histoire est digne d'un film à la trame glauque et bizarre qui aurait pour fin que l'individu étrange trouve l'amour ... Une romance 'ricane pourrie, genre les experts tu vois ? **

**\- Ou un téléfilm de l'après-midi .. Parce que niveau film en Amérique on fais du bon ! **

**\- "Individu étrange " ?** tiqua Midorima

Avant que le débat qui allait commencer puisse continuer ou simplement débuter, un éclat de voix retentit jusque dans la pièce ou étaient la majorité des prisonniers. Un rire suivis le hurlement de rage, les deux voix résonnaient beaucoup, ils étaient donc dans le couloir, les têtes coloré tendirent toutes l'oreille, à être enfermé quelque part autant avoir un peu de ragots à se raconter.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me faire ça ?!**

**\- Allons calme toi ! ah ah !**

**\- Me clamer ?! TU me demandes de me calmer ?!**

**\- C'est bien ça ... Tu sais t'énerver comme ça c'est pas bon pour les nerfs ...**

**\- Nan mais tu te fous de ma gueule là ?! Et mon poing dans ta face il va être bon pour mes nerfs aussi ?! Rah ! J'te jure je vais t'en mettre une !**

**\- C'est pas la fin du monde voyons ...**

**\- Non ! Et alors ?! Tu crois j'en es quelque chose à branler d'la fin du monde ?! Ce monde y peux s'écrouler j'm'en bas les couilles ! La ce qui m'intéresse c'est ta sale petite face de serpent !**

**\- Tu avoues enfin que je t'intéresse ?**

**\- Putain ta gueule ! **

**\- Tant de vulgarité venant d'une ...**

**\- J'tai dis de la boucler enfoiré ! J'ai le droit d'être totalement furax ! J'ai le droit d'être vulgaire ! J'ai le droit de vouloir t'exploser la tronche à partir du moment ou tu m'a enfermé dans la cellule d'isolement pendant plus de huit heures consécutives ! Maintenant tu me do... DONNE ça ! tché ! Non ! Non ! TU DONNE ! MERC... CONNARD ! Va te faire voir ! Revient là ! Oi ! IMAYOSHI SALE CHIEN MA DEUXIEME BEQUILLE ! JE VAIS TE SAIGNER COMME UN PORC !** s'égosilla le deuxième homme

A ce moment là un " Mako-chan calmes toi !" retentit et des bruits des pas précipités remplacèrent les hurlements. Quelques secondes plus tard, un brun avec une béquille tenue par le pied dans la main, remonta ses lunettes et recula en répétant un " Mako-chan calme toi " mais ne perdant rien de sourire. D'une démarche assez spectaculaire le second homme arriva dans la salle, une de ses jambes replié et l'autre tremblante, de même que son appuis sur sa béquille. Pourtant son regard exprimait une fureur sans borne alors qu'il fixait le fameux Imayoshi. Comme si une fée avait jétée un sort sur la pate folle qu'était Makoto, il soupire, pris une grande inspiration puis grogna.

\- C'est quoi cette non-assistance à personne avec handicap ?

\- Hmmm, je dirais légitime défense ...

\- Admettons ... Et enlèvement avec enfermement et séquestration c'est de la légitime défense ça aussi ?

\- Non de la protection civile ...

\- Mais encore ?

\- Il y avais du cake au chocolat ce matin.

\- C'est donc sur ce mobile que tu m'as délibérément assommé ce matin même pour ensuite m'enfermer ?

\- Oui exactement.

\- Tu accepte donc pleinement de plaider coupable et de subir la sentence qui t'attends ?

\- Hmmn ... J'avais une très bonne raison de faire ça.

\- Bonne ou pas c'est pas mon problème ! Tu viole un gamin tu vas aussi me el sortir le " j'avais une bonne raison de faire ça " ?

\- ...

\- Voilà, alors déjà pour commencer rends moi ma deuxième béquille ensuite tu vas aller réclamer un gâteau entier et me l'amener puis ce soir tu couche par terre. ordonna Makoto en tapant sa béquille sur le sol.

\- Tout ca pour ça ... C'est d'accord, accepta Imayoshi en lui tendant sa béquille, j'adore quand tu t'énerve on dirais un chaton uh uh uh !

\- Accusé veuillez ... Oh ...putain de déformation professionnelle ! Ta mouille esclave et exécute !

\- Ah ah ! Vous perdez le contrôle maitre-Hanamiya ! Vous devriez pendre exemple sur vos ainés ... Le brun remonta à nouveau ses lunettes en s'éclipsant vers les cuisines

Le concerné grogna et s'avachit sur une des chaise de la table ou se tenait, totalement bouche-bée, Aomine et les quatre autres.

Voilà ! ;D

Une petite review pour une petite femme ? *pan*

chaque review c'est une pièce pour aider Aomine à ne pas avoir peur de la kiseki no seru ! :D


	6. 6 - USA

Ouha je suis contente de moi pour ce chapitre *w*

j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'à moi ! Merci de continuer à me lire, poser de reviews et les follows et ajout au favoris me font vraiment plaisir merci à vous !

#Enjoy

**Kiseki no seru - 6**

Hanamiya grogna et tapa son poing contre la table en se redressant sur sa chaise. Il marmonne une énième insulte en se massant la jambe tout en jetant des regards furieux à Imayoshi qui s'est arrêté pour engager la conversation avec Murasakibara. Le concerné du ressentir l'aura de haine qui lui était adressé puisque de sa main gauche il fit un au revoir au grand violet qui harcelait le pauvre cuisinier. Le brun à lunette sortit des clé de sa poche de la même main que tout à l'heure, la seconde occupée à tenir un plat ou trônait un magnifique fondant au chocolat.

**\- Hana-chan ... Viens il est temps d'aller discuter au calme entre avocats, tu ne crois pas ?** dit-il tout en montant un peu le gâteau en l'air, comme s'il tenait un appât dans la main

l'autre ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de le fixer beaucoup plus calmement, à moins que ce ne soit le fondant qu'il regarde intensément ?

**\- Aller viens,** continua-t-il en faisant tourner ses clés sur son index

**\- j'arrive ... mais maintenant par ta faute j'ai à nouveau mal à la jambe fils de p...** deux doigts contre ses lèvres le firent taire

**\- Chut ... Il y à déjà eu assez de vulgarité sortie de cette petite bouche ... Hmmm ...** il croisa le regard d'Aomine, **un problème Aomine-kun ?**

**\- Vous étiez tout les deux ... avocats ? des avocats en taule ... des putains d'avocats derrière les barreaux ... Comm-**

**\- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir Aomine-kun ... **Imayoshi sourit et ouvrit les yeux, **pas pour le moment ... **

Puis il s'en alla suivis par Hanamiya, laissant un Aomine avec l'herbe coupé sur le pied. Ses deux hommes étaient flippant et bizarres. Le bleu soupira bruyamment et passa sa main dans se cheveux court. Ce fut des grattement sur la table qui sortirent le métis de ses pensées, en effet Kuroko avait la tête baissé et ses doigts ou plutôt ses ongles griffait la planche de bois sans interruption.

**\- Kuroko ? Oi ... ca va ?** demanda Aomine

**\- oui ... tout va bien ...** répondit-il d'une petite voix sans relever la tête ou stopper ses mains

**\- Tetsuya ... Calme toi et cesse de mentir**, affirma Akashi d'une voix ferme tout en passant une main dans les cheveux ciels du plus petit

Kuroko finit par relever la tête révélant un visage absent et des yeux vides de tout, aucun éclats, aucune émotion ne filtrait au travers de ses grands yeux bleus, comme si son corps était là mais pas lui. Midorima s'écarta et mis ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme en absence et d'un même mouvement Akashi et Kagami le giflèrent pour le faire revenir sur terre et surtout dans le présent. L'effet fut immédiat, Kuroko massa ses deux joues douloureuses et cligna des yeux en marmonnant un "encore ? "

**\- Qu'est-ce qui viens de se passer là ?**

**\- C'est rien de grave ça, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui**, répondit le vert en s'asseyant à nouveau

**\- Comment ça "ça" ? **

**\- Je t'assure arrête de te faire des cheveux blancs sa irais pas avec ton teint**, ricana l'américain

**\- Chuuut ... c'est un ordre, repose toi ... **murmura Akashi, son front collé sur le rebord de la table, Kuroko reposant maintenant sur ses genoux

**\- Que... Cest nul comme expression le truc des cheveux blancs ... 'ricain ringard ... **dit Aomine en toute provocation

**\- Fallait bien un truc facile pour que tu captes ... Aho-mine ...**

**\- Ohé ! la ferme ...** grogna le bleu, **voyons en quoi tu es plus intelligent que moi 111/4 Kagami Taïga ...**

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir **_**beau gosse **_**?** sourit le grand rouge lâchant ses derniers mots en anglais avec un magnifique accent américain

**\- Tout ...**

**\- Dès la première rencontre ? Oh ... **Kagami lui fit un grand sourire pervers**, quelle demande salace ... pervers ...**

Aomine écarquilla les yeux en faisant le lien entre les divers sous-entendus et mit un coup de coude à son interlocuteur

\- **Je parlais pas de ça crétin ... Mais de comment t'es arrivé là ...** il réfléchis quelques instant avant de rajouter d'une voix amusé, **pour le reste j'ai tout les soirs pour y découvrir ...**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bicolores rigola.

**\- Seulement le soir ? petit joueur ...**

Moi c'est Kagami Taïga, mon père est ex-yakuza et ma mère une militaire américaine. Vous voyez déjà le bordel ? Mon père est donc partit du japon pour trouver un boulot en Amérique et il à touché le grelot. Il s'est retrouvé PDG commerçant dans une entreprise de télécommunication, il s'est marié, possède une grande maison et il à un fils génial. Comment ça je me lance des fleurs ? Bref.

J'ai 23 ans et depuis mes seize piges je fais un mètre quatre-vingt-dix tout rond. Et depuis que je suis tout gamin j'ai une fascination pour le feu. J'adore ça. C'est beau et sa réchauffe. Voir une flamme danser sur le haut d'un briquet, c'est une petit plaisir du quotidien, mes parents m'ont toujours dis de faire attention ou m'on pris la plupart des briquets que je volais à des fumeurs. Mais je finissais toujours par en avoir un nouveau. C'est quand j'ai eu une dizaine d'année qu'ils ont arrêter de vouloir me prendre mes petits trésors à flamme. Quand j'ai eu finis le collège j'ai voulu renouer avec mes origines, j'ai vécus au États-Unis et je suis né la bas mais le fait de na pas connaitre la culture de mon père me rendait un peu nerveux. Mais je n'es pas put, alors j'ai continuer à m'amuser au basket et à bricoler deux trois trucs quand je m'ennuyait trop chez moi et que j'était dans l'incapacité de jouer au basket.

A cause de ses mission ma mère n'étais pas souvent à la maison de ce fait, lorsque les tournois de la NBA commençaient, la maison devenait un repaire à male, pauvre salon envahit par deux fan ... deux accros au basket. Salon, lieux ou les canettes de soda et le pop corn venaient prendre place sur le sofa ou le tapis. En somme j'étais un ado comme un autre qui aimait bricoler, le basket et le feu. Le jour ou j'ai par accident mis le feu au garage et que lorsque mon père m'as dis de ne plus jamais m'approcher de choses pouvant crée une quelconque flamme j'ai eu une crise de panique. Ce jour là j'ai commencé à aller voir un psy. Ce jour là ma mère à pris sa retraite dans sa carrière pour s'occuper de moi parce qu'elle était inquiète et à peine quelques mois après nous somme allé vivre au japon, le monde disait que j'avais besoin de changer d'air, que j'irais mieux après un moment loin de mon quotidien habituel, mais moi je ne me sentait pas mal en Amérique. Je me sentait mal de voir que tout le monde me pensais fou.

Une fois arrivé dans ce pays dont je ne connaissais que la langue que mon père m'avait enseigné, je me suis sentit un peut dépaysé mais j'ai fais comme-ci rien ne changeait, j'ai déniché un boulot de mécanicien à deux pas de là ou j'habitais avec mes parents, ça m'allais très bien. Les psy m'ont lâché avec pour diagnostic "pulsion pyro " ouais en gros je suis un pyromane dites le en entier sans vous fatiguez ... Un jour dans mon envie de bricoler j'ai réussis à créer une bombe, une petite bombe mais une bombe quand même et à ça j'ai souris, si elle était plus puissante alors je pourrais faire exploser quelque chose de gros et y voir de magnifiques flammes , non ? c'était ma pensé à l'époque, je voulais revoir du feu, je voulais voir un autre incendie parce que sa me fascinais toujours autant et je n'avais pas pu toucher au moindre briquet depuis deux ans.

C'est aussi au japon que j'ai pu revoir mon frère de cœur qui avait quitté l'Amérique bien avant moi. J'ai aussi appris qu'il avait un homme dans sa vie, ça m'a surpris mais c'est bien tout ce que ça m'a fait, s'il est heureux comme ça tant mieux. A chaque fois qu'on se voyait il m'offrait une bougie que mes parents m'allumais une fois à la maison et je la regardais jusqu'à ce que la flamme disparaisse. J'avais maintenant atteint la majorité au Japon et du haut de mes 21 ans j'ai finaliser sur ce que je cachais à tout le monde, ma bombe était parfaite, oui j'en es eu fait d'autres, j'ai provoqué de petites explosions mineurs et je n'es jamais été trouvé puisque je me contentait de faire exploser les poubelles de voisins ou leurs boites au lettres ... Les pauvres ... J'ai aussi faut exploser la notre ... La pauvre ... Mais aujourd'hui ce serais ce bâtiment au centre de Tokyo qui exploserais, ce magnifique vendeur de gaz, le soir il y serais vide aucun risque pour les gens innocent de mes envie de flammes.

Je l'es cachée le matin même dans cette boutique, quand je suis repassé dans la grande rue ou était l'échoppe, il y avais la police et des démineurs ainsi que des tonnes de gens au alentour qui ne bougeait plus tétanisé. Oh mince elle venait d'être trouvée. à ce moment là ou la déception commençait à m'envahir un gros "boum" s'est fait entendre et j'ai sourit, c'était vraiment magnifique ais je n'avais pas prévus que le centre commercial juxtaposé explose avec la petite boutique. L'explosion est partit en chaine et tout à bruler et s'est étouffé dans un nuage de fumé duquel on apercevait de grand feux s'échapper par divers endroits des deux bâtiment. Ce fut les cris qui me firent redescendre sur terre. Combien de personne était morte à l'instant ? La peur et la panique se sont insinuée en moi et j'ai pris mes jambes à mon cou et je suis partit à toute vitesse, n'écoutant pas le moins du monde un flic s'égosillant dans un mégaphone pour dire à tout le monde de ne pas bouger et de simplement se reculer du bâtiment.

Forcement j'ai attiré l'attention, j'ai été coursé par eux sur une longue distance, j'ai de l'endurance à revendre mais toute les choses ont une fin et lorsque je me suis coincé tout seul dans un cul de sac, j'ai arrêter ma course et c'était comme si j'avais perdu mon japonais, je n'arrivais rien dire alors j'ai laissé ma langue natale faire.

_**\- Je ne voulais pas de ça ... Personne ne devait mourir ...**_

**\- Puis j'ai été arrêté et foutu ici ...** soupira Kagami

**\- T'es un boulet mon gars,** constata Aomine, **au final y eu beaucoup de mort ou pas ?**

**\- Ouais ... Plus de 100 blessés et 66 morts ...**

xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Voila :D en espérant que ça vous auras plus 8D


	7. 7 - Lost

Bonsoir mes cornichons en sauce ! Comment vous allez ? Votre rentrée tout ça ?

La mienne (rentrée en première MVC ) s'est relativement bien passée, des gens variés et surtout des gens comme moi : accros aux mangas. Bref j'ai un retard plus qu'immense mais enfin c'est peut-être un peu ma marque de fabrique ça maintenant, non ? XD allez en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, l'écrire à été une joie !

#Enjoy !

**Kiseki no Seru - 7**

**\- Tu disais de Midorima, mais t'es pas mal dans ton genre quand même ...** argumenta le métis

**\- C'est pas de ma faute ...** Bouda l'américain en toute puérilité

**\- Nan, c'est vrai, c'est celle du pape ... En attendant tu restes un fou dangereux à ta manière sa...** commença Aomine

**\- Cette discussion me fait un semblant de déjà-vu ... **coupa Midorima en se levant

**\- Hmm ?** le bleu se gratta le menton en faisant mine de réfléchir, **ouais c'est vrai ... Tiens ou tu vas ?**

**\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te le dire, mais si l'odeur que je dégage n'est toujours pas arrivée à tes sinus, je te le dis, ton nez est bouché, en d'autres termes Je vais prendre ma douche imbécile**. répondit-il en réajustant ses lunettes sur son nez

Le métis ne tenta même pas de répliquer à la pique subtilement envoyée, son regard attiré vers la fenêtre. Le temps commençait à virer, du beau et doux soleil à une masse de nuages informe plus ou moins blanche. Il repensa rien qu'un instant, à sa sœur de cœur, la jeune femme adorait la pluie et les orages la fascinait. Avant qu'ils ne grandissent, des batailles de boue, ils en avaient fait un nombre incalculable tout les deux, deux pauvres gamins, nourrit d'amour dans une petite baraque.

Il soupira et reporta son attention sur la table qui ne comptait désormais plus Midorima, et Kuroko se frottait les paupières d'une manière pas très éveillé, sous l'œil … Bienveillant ? D'Akashi. C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa quelque chose, où plus précisément, la dite chose lui percuta le cerveau. Le type le plus petit et qui pouvait sembler oui « sembler » Aomine n'était pas naïf de croire un seul des résidents ici présent comme étant innocents Le moins à sa place ici était pourtant celui qui portait le magnifique chiffre 1 sur sa tenue. Réflexion faite : Toujours se méfier des mecs d'apparence toute fragile. La voix de Kagami eu vite fait de le ramener à l'instant présent et de couper définitivement le cours de ses pensées.

**\- C'est moi où il se rendors calé contre le dossier de sa chaise ?**

**\- Il s'endort plus vite que peux venir un é- … non cette comparaison est atroce …** se retint le bleu en ricanant contre sa main, **pourquoi tu l'as pas laissé finir de pioncer sur toi Akashi ?**

**\- Je vais passer outre tes mauvaises manières Daiki … Dormir ainsi sur moi n'était pas du tout confortable pour lui, de plus je ne sentais plus mes jambes.** Répondit-il simplement en se massant les cuisses

**\- J'en connais un autre « pleins de mauvaises manies »…** commença Aomine

**\- Moi aussi,** le coupa Akashi, brusquement et sans aucune gène

**\- Oi ! Vous avez pas fini tout les deux ?!** Grogna le sujet au commérage tout en fronçant ses doubles sourcils

Un fin sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du jeune homme aux yeux vairons et Aomine éclata de rire ravis de voir que son colocataire réagissait bel et bien au quart de tour à n'importe quel moment. Rire qui lui valut un regard réprobateur de la part d'Akashi.

**\- Tâche de ne pas le réveiller …** Le regard polaire de ses yeux bicolores lâcha un frisson tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du métis

**\- Toi … Ça m'étonne même pas que tu sois en taule … Prisonnier numéro 4, 2 Akashi Seijuro … T'as séquestré beaucoup de monde avant d'arriver là ?**

**\- Personne … **sourit le concerné

Mon nom est Akashi Seijuro et je suis l'héritier d'une riche famille, je suis né il y à six printemps et aujourd'hui, la femme qui me berçait dans un océan de douceur est morte après avoir longuement combattu la maladie. Âgé de six ans j'ai perdu ma mère et à partir de là mon monde à changé et l'hiver à pris possession de l'ensemble du domaine dans lequel je commençais tout juste à grandir. A compté de ce moment, les exigences et les attentes de mon père étaient en constante augmentation, le tout en parfait équilibre avec la distance qu'il mettait volontairement entre nous. Mon père ne m'aimait pas. J'ignorais pourquoi mais c'était une certitude, son animosité envers moi était devenue bien plus tranchante à la mort de ma mère. Les seules fois ou je l'ai vu dans l'année qui à suivie furent comptés sur les doigts de ma mains droite. Deux fois. La première après l'enterrement pour me faire comprendre que pleurer n'était pas une bonne chose et qu'il fallait que j'arrête sinon je ne deviendrais pas un homme, la seconde fois ce fut pour me reprocher d'être tombé malade et d'avoir attrapé la grippe. « Un Akashi prends soin de lui et de ce fait ne tombe pas malade. »

Les jours se sont enchaînés jusqu'à former des années. Le jour ou j'ai eu treize ans j'ai fais un rêve troublant. C'était comme si je discutais avec moi même, mais en même temps ce n'étais pas moi. Puis ce rêve est revenu, encore et encore, chaque nuit cet autre moi apparaissait, il me montrait des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Je savais que cet autre était une partie de moi, il me ressemblait beaucoup, hormis ses deux yeux dorés comme ceux de ma défunte mère. Cette étonnante ressemblance à piquée ma curiosité à vif et cela, depuis le début. Je me suis alors mis à chercher des informations sur ces images qu'il me montrait, les paroles qu'il me disait … Après chaque journée de cours, après avoir fais mes cours de musiques, après m'être exercé à mes exercices de calligraphie quotidiens, après chaque cours d'équitation, après chacune des obligations qui régissaient ma vie, je cherchais des réponses sur lui et moi. Tout ça m'a bien entendu épuisé, mais le jour où j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, j'ai abandonné tous désirs de croire en l'infime chance que mon père puisse un jour me donner un peu de considération. C'était impossible. Tout est devenu beaucoup plus clair

L'excès d'amour que ma mère me portait, l'inexistence de ce même sentiment chez mon père et cet autre moi. Le jour de ma naissance, non, de notre naissance. Le 20 décembre Seijuro et Seiichi Akashi sont nés. Seiichi est né quelques minutes avant moi. Seiichi n'a vécu que quelques minutes. Je suis né, j'ai commencé à respirer et lui, il rendait son dernier souffle de vie. J'aurais été pourtant tout le long de la grossesse le « jumeau faible », celui qui pouvais mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis mort, c'est lui. Cet autre moi aux yeux couleur or. En essayant de reprendre des forces vers le milieu de la grossesse, c'est ici qu'aurait débuté le sois disant crime que mon père me reproche depuis toujours. C'est écrit noir sur blanc. Pour lui je ne suis rien qu'un « meurtrier ». Il avait mis tous ses espoirs en Seiichi, moi je n'était que le plan B, que pourrais faire un enfant qui à failli mourir à l'intérieur du ventre de sa mère ? En comprenant tout ça, je n'est pas haïs mon … frère. J'avais trop mal et j'étais bien trop perdus sous ses révélations pour chasser la seule personne qui voulait bien de moi … Je l'es accepté, il m'a accepté. Nous avons cessé d'être deux, nous sommes devenus un seul, un tout. Le jour de mes quatorze ans, je me suis réveillé et dans le miroir j'y est croisé des yeux vairons, un sanguin et un doré, je n'étais plus seul, lui non plus, nous étions là.

Le shogi, ma passion, un moyen d'évasion, d'échapper à tout et d'oublier. Mais surtout un moyen de me calmer, de stopper ses pulsions violentes qui rentraient dans ma tête pour ne plus en ressortir. Au lycée j'ai, pour la première fois de ma vie, eu la gorge sèche, les mains qui tremblent et le cœur qui s'emballe. Ces formes, ce corps, cette beauté … Parfaite. Amour ? J'ai depuis longtemps oublié ce que c'est, non, ce sentiment est plus profond : « possessivité ». Je voulais cette fille, sentir sa chaleur intérieure, toucher ses magnifiques cheveux, sentir son odeur, ravir mes sens de sa présence, que ses yeux ne fixent que moi, qu'elle hurle mon nom jusqu'à la fin … qu'elle soit la première à me découvrir et à assouvir ce besoin qui m'oppresse le corps tout entier à m'en donner la migraine. J'ai donc suivis mon instinct et j'ai dompté cette sublime créature. Lui parlant de chaque chose qu'elle voulait entendre, la rapprochant de moi petit à petit jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai découvert l'orgasme pur. La joie, le bonheur de se sentir complet. Le plaisir intense de toucher du bout des doigts chaque parties de son corps. Les frissons d'extases au contact de son fluide corporel, l'odeur de fer grisante qui m'est montée au cerveau lors de cette première fois. La première fois ou j'ai découpé ma chère et tendre. La saveur exquise de la voir souffrir le ventre ouvert, et le cœur palpitant à l'air libre encore un dernier instant. L'excitation de ses derniers souffles plaintifs : jouissif. Ce jour là, ma « petite amie » a disparue, j'étais aux yeux de tous, l'adolescent de 18 ans brisé par le meurtre de sa bien aimée et trahis par son père. Ce jour là je l'es fais tomber et le crime est retombé sur son dos.

Après ce jour, cinq autres femmes et sept hommes ont subies mes pulsions sexuelles bien loin de la normalité de l'acte. Mon erreur résulta d'une frustration trop importante, accumulé sur une année à ne rien pouvoir faire sans risquer l'arrestation, je devais me calmer, en trois ans j'avais déjà laissé douze crimes impunis et la police mettait de l'ardeur à la tâche pour retrouver celui ou celle qui était à l'origine du meurtre similaire à celui qu'avait sois-disant fait mon père.j'ai tenu quatre mois sans avoir rien fais d'autres que mes habituels tournois de shogi. Un soir l'envie à été trop forte, le jour de mes vingt et un ans je suis allé dans un bar, j'ai eu vite fais d'attraper un bel éphèbe, tout les deux bien trop pressé et pas forcément pour le même résultat, d'un accord commun nous avons été dans l'hôtel le plus proche, Seiichi me hurlait de faire quelque chose, avoir de la frustration pour deux c'est dur à gérer … Et j'ai craqué, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, son sang recouvrait chaque parcelle du lit, les murs en avaient une nouvelle décoration et j'étais pantois, couché contre son maintenant cadavre, épuisé par sa résistance je n'es pas eu la force de bouger et je me suis endormis. Sur les coups de dix heures, je me suis réveillé,je suis partis prendre une douche, j'ai attrapé des vêtements intact et je suis partis en laissant tout ça en plan, je n'es même pas eu le temps de laisser un seul pot de vin au réceptionniste et à la femme de ménage que la police était déjà là, accompagnée de mon père.

**\- Seijuro**, mon nom sonnait comme la pire des crasses venant de la bouche de mon père, **Toute cette affaire à enfin été mise au clair, toutes les personnes que tu as soudoyées, tout le mensonge que tu as fais couler m'a été dédommagé, si j'avais su que tu étais malade, je me serais occupé de ça plutôt, pas d'inquiétude j'ai fais construire un endroit ou tu y seras bien et enfermé ... **

**\- Mon père a financé et fait construire cet endroit, au début une simple cage à lapin où nous étions peu et maintenant, tel que tu le découvre Daiki. Mais un jour cet homme payera pour tout**. Susurra-t-il en souriant

Voilà pour ce septième chapitre !

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Bien ou bien ? Non vraiment vos avis compte beaucoup pour moi alors je vais vous demander jusqu'à maintenant (bah oui il en manque ) quel passé avez vous le plus aimé ? Pourquoi ? Quel personnage est pour le moment le plus à plaindre ?

Une petite review pour me répondre ?:P


End file.
